Corresponding Thoughts
by Aira
Summary: Letters to and from certain people during the summer after GoF. R/H subplot. A prequel to Aftermath and Awakenings


AA/N: This entire story is all letters to and from certain people, documenting the events after Goblet of Fire. It has definite R/H overtones, in case you were wondering. Sorry if it's hard to follow, but I tried to make it as clear as possible. *Please* R/R, thanks. This was a lot of fun to write, but not so much fun to read, I suspect. Sorry if it's draggy at parts, but hope you enjoy anyway. Oh, and thanks to Arabella for beta-reading.  
  
Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Corresponding Thoughts  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well, it was nice seeing you again; I only wish that it were under different circumstances. I'm very sorry that I had to leave you like that, but I know you understand. Just so you know, I'm currently staying at Remus Lupin's house. (He sends his regards.) Remember that if you ever need anything, all you have to do is say the word, and be sure to report anything interesting regarding your scar to Dumbledore immediately. Hope the Muggles are treating you all right.  
  
Love,  
Sirius  
  
P.S: Sorry this is so short, but I've been very busy working on things regarding Voldemort lately.  
  
*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
In your last letter you asked what things are like in the wizarding world. Well, I can't speak for the whole magical community, obviously, but I will give you a detailed account of A Typical Day In The Weasley Household:  
  
Breakfast-No one speaks until the Daily Prophet comes. Mum snatches it up and spends the next hour ranting about what idiotic thing Fudge last did to cover up all the attacks. Dad reads it and shakes his head. Percy reads it and just gapes. Not so keen on Fudge now, eh, Perce? Ginny reads it and looks worried. I read it and remain comment-free. Even Fred and George have taken to reading it; they make sarcastic comments that are always a little strained. So breakfast is entirely consumed by the reading of the paper, in case you were wondering.  
  
After Breakfast-Dad and Percy go to work at the Ministry, though, like a lot of other Ministry workers, they're helping Dumbledore with his plans, whatever those are. They won't tell me, but I think Bill and Charlie are also involved. So that's two Weasleys taken care of. Mum tries to go about business as usual (cleaning and such) but she's still muttering about Fudge while she does it. Fred and George go to their room; I think they're doing things for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Mum doesn't even care anymore. So that leaves Ginny and me. Since I have nothing better to do, I work on Ginny's flying with her, or even start on those summer assignments. (No, hell has not frozen over; I just have nothing else to do.) Which brings us to…  
  
Lunch-Less tense than breakfast. Usually by now we have an owl from Arabella Figg or Mundungus Fletcher, or sometimes even Dumbledore. This puts everyone at ease considerably, and we even make an attempt at normal conversation. Wonders never cease.  
  
After Lunch-Mum sets to work on sending owls to some other people working on helping Dumbledore, Ginny takes to her room, and I play Quidditch with Fred and George. Boring, really.  
  
Dinner-Dad and Percy come home with news from the Ministry. Most of it's all the same, really: Everyone is ten feet under trying to cover up the attacks. So they grumble about that, and then we all make the same strained attempt at normal conversation. But, really, we're all pretty much in shock. Harry, what happened the night of the third task, You-Know-Who…  
  
But onto happier prospects: Did you have a chat with old Rita yet?  
  
-Ron  
  
*  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
I've been successful in convincing Lord Voldemort that I am still loyal to him. He had doubts, but I managed to pursuade him. I will contact you as soon I have any information.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
*  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
In light of Lord Voldemort's return, I ask you to report any dreams or pains in your scar. They may prove to be vital. Thank you and enjoy your summer.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
*  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm all right. I really am, you don't have to worry about me. Ron's been keeping me up to date on news from the wizarding world. Things are boring here, but the Dursleys are terrified that you're going to show up and curse them. Dudley's STILL on that diet-needless to say, it isn't working too well.  
Is it true that I'm protected from Voldemort more effectively with my blood relatives than with anyone else? Which is why I can't go to the Burrow? Because, in that case, I'd still rather go to the Weasleys.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
P.S: Nothing's happened with my scar lately, except that I got a letter from Dumbledore saying the same thing you told me.  
P.P.S: Say hello to Professor Lupin for me.  
P.P.P.S: Please could you tell me what you've been doing against Voldemort? I really want to know, I'm not too young.   
P.P.P.P.S: Is this too many P.S.s?  
  
*  
  
Professor-  
Had some success talking to the giants. Some of them even agreed to the terms of the peace treaty you gave me. Still have to work on the others. Madame Maxime sends her regards.  
  
Hagrid  
  
*  
  
Harry,  
  
To send our thanks for the money, here are some Pimply Pastries. We just invented them, they make whoever has one burst out in weirdly colored pimples for an hour. (don't worry-it undoes after the hour) Thought you might like to use some on that cousin of yours.  
  
Gred and Forge  
  
P.S: We got Ron his dress robes.  
  
*  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Well it certainly seems like you're having a tense summer. I wish I could say that mine's as bad as yours, but it isn't. Ironically enough, I've actually kind of been having fun. I've been doing Muggle things, like going to the movies. (Your dad can tell you what that is if you don't know.)   
  
Please don't kill me for this, but I might be going to Bulgaria. I could really use a vacation, and I've always wanted to see those parts. There's a museum there that will really help with my History of Magic essay.  
  
As for Rita, well, you can expect a long and dramatized apology to appear in the Letters To The Editor section of the Daily Prophet very, very soon.  
  
With Love From,  
Hermione  
  
*  
  
Headmaster-  
  
Currently Voldemort is working primarily on building up his forces, although I do know of a plan involving freeing his former supporters, the ones in Azkaban. You were right-he is going to enlist the help of the dementors. Hope this information is of use to you.  
  
S.S.  
  
*  
  
Dear Daily Prophet Readers,  
  
I am writing this to formally apologize for all of the wrongs I have committed. The truth is that very little of the news I reported to you had basis in fact. The few strands of information that was true I obtained using an illegal method. The rest of it was fabricated to make an interesting story.  
  
I wish I had space to personally apologize to those individuals whom my words hurt, but the sad truth is that I do not. I am very, very sorry for any harm I did to you. Just know that.  
  
I would also like to apologize to you, the reader. I misled you with my stories, and made you to think things that exaggerations and inventions are truths.  
  
Lastly, I am apologizing to the Ministry of Magic for not only my fabrications, but for my law breaking used to get them in the first place. I promise never to use illegal methods again.  
  
I am taking this opportunity to say that I will not be publishing any articles in the Prophet for at least a year, because of private reasons.  
  
Thank you,  
Rita Skeeter  
  
*  
  
Dear Mr. Fudge,  
  
I thought you might find the following facts useful:  
  
-Lord Voldemort is currently re-building his forces.  
-He is planning to free his supporters in Azkaban by using the dementors.  
-Some of the giants have agreed to a peace treaty.  
  
I assure you that all of the above come from very reliable sources. I once again urge you to remove Azkaban for the dementors' control and inform the public of Lord Voldemort's return.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
*  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well, how're you? How's that Muggle cousin of yours? Anything funny happen? Tell me, I'm bored out of my skull just waiting here.   
  
Sorry that this is short, but I really don't have much to say. Everyone's just sitting around planning and worrying about You-Know-Who.  
  
One thing did happen, though: Fred and George bought me new dress robes. Decent ones. I've no idea where they got the money, I thought Bagman took all their savings. You have any ideas? Well, it was nice, anyway.  
  
-Ron  
  
P.S: Everyone here says hi.  
  
*  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry it's taken so long to respond but I've been busy contacting a bunch of people for Dumbledore. I know that's no excuse for not sending you something sooner, but the truth is that I was waiting for Dumbledore's approval before telling you what I am about to tell you.  
  
To answer your question, yes, you are more protected at the Dursleys' than anywhere, except for Hogwarts. But you'll be happy to know that Dumbledore is working on setting up protection just as strong for you at the Weasleys', that should be done in two or so weeks.  
  
To answer your other question, here is what I know:  
-Dumbledore is scrounging up retired Aurors, people working at the Ministry, more or less anyone who will help the cause. He has spies (one of whom is our beloved Snape, I believe) who are helping him with information, and he sends assignments to all of us.  
-We haven't had much to do yet, aside from repeated attacks on Muggles. (Which Fudge is covering up.) Apparently Voldemort is rebuilding his forces before doing anything drastic, which makes sense.  
  
So that's basically it. Both sides gaining supporters and allies, waiting for the big showdown.  
  
Hope you're okay.  
  
Yours,  
Sirius  
  
*  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Thanks a ton for sending that Rita Skeeter letter. It's seriously the best thing that's happened all summer. Aside from planting Fred and George's Pimply Pastries where Dudley was sure to find them, and then laughing when he sprouted purple and green pimples. My aunt and uncle were furious, but it wore off after an hour. You can tell Fred and George it works.  
  
Got a letter from Sirius yesterday. He says maybe I can come to your place in two weeks. Can't wait. Only I really wouldn't try using Floo powder again.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S: No idea where Fred and George got the money from.  
  
*  
  
Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you for your suggestions and information. I will act as I see fit.  
  
Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Well, how's Bulgaria? How's Vicky, oh, fine, Viktor? Hope you're having a better holiday then I am, anyway.  
  
Good news, though. Harry's probably coming to stay in two weeks; we got a letter from Dumbledore today. If you're back then, you're welcomed to come visit.  
  
From,  
Ron  
  
*  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you will able to invite Mr. Harry Potter to spend the rest of the holiday with you. I hope you don't mind my putting powerful anti-Dark magic spells on your house; it is necessary for his and your protection. Thank you for all of your assistance.  
  
Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
*  
  
To Ron-  
Well there's no need for you to be snappish about it. In all honesty, Viktor is just a good friend, which is why I went. Not to mention that I really needed to get away from England after last year.  
  
I must admit that I'm not enjoying myself as I thought I would. (Are you happy now, Ron?) Bulgaria isn't that interesting, really. Even the museum wasn't all that informative. Plus Viktor's parents are being kind of rude to me.  
  
So, yes, Ron, I am not having a good time. Gloat. Relish in glory. Do what you want. I really don't care.  
  
From,  
Hermione  
P.S: I'd be glad to come in two weeks. (I'm leaving Bulgaria in two days. I'm only telling you this because you seem to be so interested in my affairs.)  
P.P.S: Have you heard from Harry? His letters to me are so nonchalant. I'm worried about him.  
  
*  
  
Headmaster,  
  
Still no news.  
  
S.S.  
  
*  
  
To Cornelius-  
  
Once again, I urge you to tell the public about Lord Voldemort's return. Contrary to popular belief, ignorance is not bliss. By not telling the wizarding community, you are harming them and no one else. If you truly care about those whom you have sworn to protect, then you will tell them, and take proper action.  
  
I leave you with the following words:  
Pretending that something didn't happen doesn't make it so.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
*  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Sorry, but this is going to be a short letter. I really don't have much to say. Thanks for explaining things to me. Ron wrote and said Dumbledore told his parents I can come in a little more than a week. He promised they won't use Floo powder again. That'd be the last straw for the Dursleys.  
  
I thought you'd find this funny: Last week, I carefully planted a Pimply Pastry (they make you burst out into weird-colored pimples which disappear after an hour; Ron's brothers Fred and George invented them) where Dudley was sure to find it. His face was completely covered in huge pimples that were purple and green. My aunt was in tears, and my uncle was threatening painful death-and he meant it. It was still funny, though.  
  
Hope you're still okay.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
First, I am apologizing for acting like a complete asshole. (Excuse the language, but it's true.) It's no business of mine whether you go to Bulgaria or not.  
  
This next part is very hard for me to say, but I have to say it. You may or you may not know the real reason I was being such a jerk about Krum. The truth is, Hermione, that I really like you. I feel like the world's biggest idiot admitting it, but there you go. I had to say it. (Besides, Fred and George were going to tell you if I didn't.)  
  
You probably don't feel the same way towards me, and I completely understand. Well, please respond anyway. I still want to be friends.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron  
P.S: I'm sorry you didn't have a better time in Bulgaria, but I admit that I was kind of happy at the same time. Does that make me a horrible person? Anyway, can't wait to see you and Harry.  
P.P.S: Yes, I'm worried about Harry. Hopefully we'll be able to knock some sense into him when he comes.  
  
*  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
  
As I said to you before, I will act as I see fit. I am very busy at the moment, so please don't bother me unless it's something pressing.  
  
Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
*  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't know if you've heard yet, but if you haven't: Cornelius Fudge is dead. Murdered. Apparently a couple of Death Eaters killed a witch, kept very much under wraps. Her fiancé was working for the Ministry, pretty high up actually, and managed to get into Fudge's office, alone, after he had just finished writing a letter to Dumbledore. The rest you can probably guess.  
  
Fudge left a document giving permission for Dumbledore to select the next Minister. Talk of miracle. He'll probably announce his decision in a few days.  
  
Death is almost never a good thing, of course, but I do know thing: Whoever the next Minister is, they'll do a better job of dealing with Voldemort.   
  
So the death of the Minister isn't nearly as tragic as it's supposed to be. In more ways than one, it's a blessing.  
  
Stay tuned for more news.  
  
Sirius  
  
*  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
You've already heard all about Fudge, so I won't say anything on that, except that I think it might actually be good, terrible as it may seem. Now, to the important stuff:  
  
Ronald Weasley, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say what you said in your last letter? I had to read it over several times to know that it was real, and that I didn't imagine what you said.  
  
Just so you know, I'd have said yes if you'd asked me to the Yule Ball before Viktor did. But that's in the past. Now let's look towards the future, shall we?  
  
With Love From,  
Hermione   
  
*  
  
Author's Note: If you liked this, there's a sequal called 'Aftermath and Awakenings.' Thanks for reading! 


End file.
